Perplexe
by xxzazzzxx
Summary: Un mot, un signe, une moto...et bang
1. Chapter 1

Assise dans la salle de bain du vestiaire, détrempé, en larme, Cuddy était perplexe. Perplexe de ce qui allait arriver lorsqu'il allait apprendre qu'il était le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle depuis bientôt cinq semaines. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle est House était ensemble et la passion était plus que présente, au lit comme dans la vie de tous les jours. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé tomber enceinte. Elle qui depuis si longtemps chérissait ce rêve. Cet enfant n'était pas voulu, non loin de la. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle ou Ppth entrepose les corps des morts pour les biopsies. Il avait un café à la main qu'il n'avait pas commencé à boire. Comme à l'habitude, Cuddy avait amené House là-bas pour l'engueuler pour des raisons de procédures non respecter.

Cuddy : Ça vous amuse de tout faire pour m'emmerder?

House : Mais voyons Cuddle habituellement vous adorez que je vous touche les seins.

Cuddy : PAS DEVANT LES DONATEURS

House était depuis quelque temps dans un jeu de vengeance avec Wilson. Un jeu qui enrageait au plus au point Cuddy, car House se trouvait là encore d'autre raison de ne pas travailler et empêchait aussi Wilson de faire son boulot. Cuddy était tellement fâché qu'elle lui a arraché sa tasse de café question de le faire pomper car son café, c'est son café. Elle en bu la moitié de la tasse et ensuite elle eu un énorme vertige qu'elle cacha avec aisance. Je n'ai probablement pas assez bien mangé se disait Cuddy.

House repris la tasse et bu le contenu en la regardant fixement. Le problème, c'était qu'histoire de vengeance Wilson avait mis dans son café une grande dose de LSD. C'est alors que les choses s'embrouillèrent pour House et Cuddy.

Cuddy : Qu'avez-vous fait?

House (s'approchant tranquillement d'elle) : À vous de me répondre?

House se retrouva tellement proche de Cuddy qu'elle fit un pas vers l'arrière un peu désorienté, mais elle resta prise contre son gré entre le diagnosticien et les casiers d'entreposage. Elle soupira un long et grand soupir de contentement qui raisonna dans l'oreille de House. Elle tentait de se battre contre elle-même pour ne pas sauter sur le diagnosticien devant elle, mais son cerveau lui jouait des tours. House qu'en a lui n'avait qu'une envie, sauter sur la doyenne et toucher toute les parcelles de son corps tremblotant. Il l'a voulait depuis tellement longtemps et malgré sa tête qui semblait vouloir exploser et le peu de conscience qui lui restait, il l'aurait, il allait l'avoir cette fois. Il remonta tranquillement sa main le long de ses courbes en prenant bien le temps d'analyser chaque parcelle de celle-ci. Cuddy frémissait. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait se débattre et en même temps elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, de sentir chaque parcelle de son corps en elle.

Cuddy : Embrassez-moi

House voulait le faire, mais il voulait aussi la faire attendre, la fâché. Il l'a connaissait. Il l'analysait depuis tellement longtemps. Plus il attendrait plus elle le voudrait et elle ferait tout. Il le savait. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, mais ne les toucha pas. Cuddy tenta d'approcher plus près, mais House la retint. Il lui embrassa le cou, la joue, le front, avec une douceur ma fois plus qu'inconnue pour lui. Cuddy commença à s'impatienté et tenta de prendre les choses en main.

House : Patience Cuddle, patience lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Il l'embrassa alors avec passion. Ne laissant pas une parcelle de ses lèvres non-comblé. Elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa House y introduire sa langue. Elle lui arracha sa chemise d'un bon coup. _Depuis quand portait-il des chemises?_ Peut importe Cuddy trouvait qu'elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle a ce moment. House introduisit une de ses mains sous son chemisier et s'arrêta sur sa poitrine. Il l'empoigna et Cuddy gémit dans un sursaut.

Cuddy : _Houseee_

Il entreprit de lui enlever sa jupe. Il l'a fit glisser le long de ses jambes tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de celle-ci. Il s'approcha de son entre-jambe et Cuddy gémissait de plus belle. Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres gouteuse et en pris chaque parcelle. Elle mit sa main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. Elle se cambrait sous chaque de langues que le diagnosticien experts lui donnait. Il introduit un doigt, puis deux en elle. Elle ne pu retenir son souffle et lâcha un cri de stupéfaction. Il fit quelque va et vient et sentant qu'elle se refermait contre ses doigts humides, il se releva en l'embrassant partout. Cuddy, frustré pris House par la ceinture et le remonta à grande vitesse. Elle détacha sa ceinture et laissa glisser ses pantalons. Elle plongea sa main sous son boxeur et y trouva son membre dur et chaud. Elle avait froid. Elle en voulait plus. Elle se débarrassa finalement de son boxeur et fixa le diagnosticien qui n'arrêtait plus de la couvrir de baiser, les yeux clos. Il était sublime pensait-elle. Elle l'obligea à la regarder.

Cuddy : Prend-moi

House : Avec plaisir Mistress

Il entra en elle d'un seul coup. Elle hoqueta en un souffle et lui mordit l'épaule. Il allait doucement pour débuter, mais Cuddy prit la situation en main et bougea de plus en plus ses hanches. La situation était psychédélique pour les deux. Il voyait flou, la sueur perlait sur leur front. House avait de la difficulté à se retenir encore, mais il voulait l'attendre elle n'était pas loin. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se déversa en elle d'un bon coup et Cuddy suivi de quelque seconde. Les deux corps ne bougeaient plus. On ne pouvait entendre que leurs deux respirations haletantes dans la pièce.

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce qui…

House : Shhhhhh

Il se rhabilla en silence et au moment ou il allait franchir la porte il se retourna

House : Sacré Wilson….Lui et ses manies…

Il ferma la porte et laissa Cuddy sans mot derrière lui. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant?


	2. Chapter 2

Par la suite, House et Cuddy commencèrent à s'ignoré. Le problème c'est qu'il travail ensemble. Il ne se parlait plus, ne se touchait plus. Sauf lorsqu'il se retrouvait le soir ou le matin ou n'importe quand, n'importe où dans l'hôpital pour s'adonner à des jeux d'adultes plutôt intense. Après avoir rejeté des litres de vomies, Cuddy c'était posé la question à savoir pourquoi elle était si malade. Après avoir passé plusieurs tests et après avoir pris conscience de son taux d'œstrogène trop élevé. Elle passa le simple test. Ce test que toute femme redoute. Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir pris une douche histoire de faire passer le temps en attente de sa réponse elle c'est ramasser assise dans la salle de bain des vestiaires, détrempé et en larme. Un plus, rien de moins. Elle était enceinte! Comment allait-il réagir? C'était la seule chose qu'il lui venait à l'esprit. Elle bondi d'un coup hors de la salle de bain et couru comme jamais. Elle heurtait tout sous son passage. Rien n'aurait pus l'arrêter. Elle entra dans le bureau de House et pris la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit. Les clés de sa moto. Wilson observais attentivement vue son comportement assez étrange. Elle descendu au sous sol sachant très bien qu'il l'a suivait en lui demandant si tout allait. Elle sauta sur la moto en question et partie le moteur, pris une grande respiration et commença à rouler. Il pleuvait de grosse goute froide à l'extérieur. Elle roulait à une vitesse fulgurante. Beaucoup trop vite. Wilson la suivait à l'arrière avec sa voiture. Cuddy ne voyais plus rien. Ses larmes et la pluie lui brouillaient la vue et les idées. Elle sentit la moto déraper eu peu. De peur de se heurter contre quelque chose. Elle sauta. Un saut au ralenti comme on voit dans les films. La moto est littéralement allé se heurter contre un arbre et à explosé. Elle avait le visage déchiré, en sang et brulant. Elle était en hémorragie et n'avait plus toute ma conscience.

WILSON : (En colère et apeuré) CUUUDDDDDDDDYYY!

CUDDY : (terrifié) J'ai tué sa moto, j'ai tué sa moto. Il va me détester! J'ai tué sa…

WILSON : (Perplexe) Qu'est ce qui t'a pris? T'avais une envi de suicide?

CUDDU : (Au bord de l'évanouissement) J'ai tué sa moto Wilson, Je l'ai tué! Il va vouloir me tuer encore plus que lorsqu'il va savoir. Wilson ?

WILSON : (Un peu plus calme en essayant de la réconforter) Il t'en voudra pas je t'assure. Les secours arrivent bientôt tien bon je t'en supplie. Il n'a aucune raison de te détester Cuddy, Aucune. Ce n'est qu'une moto!

CUDDY : (Plus faible que faible) Oui, Je suis enceinte, Je suis enceinte!

WILSON : (Enragé) ET TU VAS TE JETER EN BAS D'UNE MOTO EN MARCHE? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec House? Et t'as peut-être tué ton enfant tu t'en rends conte?

CUDDY : (en perdant connaissance) N'en parle pas, n'en parle pas, je t'en supplie…C'est lui…l…père!

WILSON : (En pleur) Je te promets, CUDDY? LISAA? Lâche nous pas l'ambulance est là!

AMBULANCIER : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici?

WILSON : JE SUIS LE DOCTEUR JAMES WILSON AMMENNER LÀ D'URGENCE À L'HOPITAL PRINCETON PLAINSBOROW! C'EST LA DOYENNE…LISA CUDDY


End file.
